Musically inspired
by kandy2431
Summary: Music meme - Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches. Go for ten songs. Mainly LaxusXOC, with some ElfmanXOC and Team NatsuXOC.


**Hello all! I found this while reading **_CupCakesYummeh_'s **little story** _Light and shadow's dance_**! It looked fun, and it's a good way to kind of introduce you to my character for the Fairy Tail story that is currently being worked on by yours truly. There's a lot of LaxusXOC, and a hint of ElfmanXOC, a little dash of Team NatsuXOC, and some massive amounts of fluff, so you've been warned :)**

**BTW I CHEATED. I'M A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT.**

* * *

**Musical Meme**

_Choose a subject and go -_

_Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (**even if it's mid-sentence**). Go for ten songs_

_**I couldn't do that. My fingers and mind just would NOT allow it. BUT I CONDONE FOLLOWING THE RULES ALL OTHER TIMES.**_

* * *

**Happy - Never shout never**

Kenna Marigold was content with where she was that sunny morning. She had a smile on her face as she drank her beer on the top floor of Fairy Tail. She had just finished a great job, gotten lots of money and she, for once, had not a single problem to stress her out.

She had no intention of getting into a bad mood.

She had even kissed Elfman on the cheek when she came in earlier, and planned on going to go drink with him downstairs, and maybe even ask him out on a date, if her shy personality would allow it.

She was moving on, moving forward and boy did it felt nice.

**My love - Sia**

There was a hunched figure crouching under Laxus' tree, and he didn't like it. No one was allowed to sit there, it was his place to think, and he had every intention to march up to whoever was invading his spot and electicute them to the moon.

That is, until he saw who it was sitting under said tree.

He looked down at a sleeping Kenna Marigold, a book lying open on her lap and a forgotten apple in her open palm.

Laxus, the greatest, strongest and meanest mage in all of Fairy Tail and the world, suddenly found himself looking down at the woman with a soft expression.

No matter what he did, he would always have a soft spot for her. He cared for her, the only girl he would ever admit might be on par with his magical abilities. His ego could never allow him to say such a blasphemous statement, but he was more then welcome to think it quietly to himself.

This was, after all, originally her spot too.

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew through, rustling the leaves of the tree and giving the air a chill. The woman who sat peacfully under the tree shivered, scrunching her nose in discomfort. Laxus sighed, and shrugged his beloved jacket off and covered Kenna Marigold. He mumbled a small incantation over the jacket, and it would return to him once she woke up.

The large mage then turned on his heel and left the snoozing woman in peace.

**At last - Cyndi Lauper**

The young woman stood at the front of the stage of Fairy Tail, looking out at the empty tables of the currently closed guild, and sighed a long, drawn out breath.

She had always wondered what it would be like to stand on this stage and sing her heart out. She wasn't very good, and more then once was scolded by Erza for singing too loudly in the shower, so it was a dumb thought to be had with someone who was so horribly awkward around people.

She was better suited for combat, or getting mad at people. Pushing them away too, she was good at that.

"At last!" A familliar voice exclaimed from the front of the guild. Kenna's head shot up and she saw Erza, Lucy and Natsu with happy on his shoulder standing at the entrance of the guild.

"Come on, we've been looking everywhere for ya!" Natsu exclaimed "There's a new bar across town we wanted to go to. Get your ass in gear!"

Kenna suddenly grew irritated at that remark, and promptly shot the mage a mean, nasty look.

"I'll show you who's ass will be in gear when I'm done with you!" She roared, charging at the boy, who only gladly took a fighting stance.

They were, of course stopped by Erza, and after getting yelled at, they left. Kenna couldn't help but think how her days were a lot more fun with these guys around, and how the sky seemed more blue, despite any outburst from her that may state otherwise.

**Sleeping at last - turning page**

It didn't take a genious to tell the two had a thing for eachother. It used to be evident the two cared deeply for one another, maybe even to go as far as they loved each other.

Some would see them sharing a drink together, laughing heartily at a job well done and, on really good days, sharing an affectionate stare or maybe one would blush because the other had teased them about something or other.

Imagine, Laxus Dreyar, king of all mages and the biggest, badest one of them all, blushing over a woman picking on him.

And when they were on the top floor, some would say that's where the really sweet moments were.

_But then, Laxus changed for the worst._

**Learn to do it (waltz reprise) - Anastasia soundtrack**

Laxus may be the greatest mage in the land, but he couldn't dance worth a shit.

Everyone at the guild ball could see him stepping on her toes, mumbling quick, angry apologies at the girl. He was getting flustered with himself. She could dance like a fucking ballerina, and he was having problems with a simple waltz!

But she just brushed it off with a laugh and a kind smile. Her feet had long since grown numb, so she couldn't feel Laxus' assault on them anyway. Her fingers would brush across his cheek playfully, trying to calm his mood down before he blasted a hole in the place.

And Laxus would be good, for a moment or so, before he started stepping on her toes again.

**First dance - never shout never**

"Just move your hips a little, like that!" Kenna laughed at the small child she was looking after for a job as she tried her drandest to mimick the mages movements.

The little girl had insisted on Kenna teaching her how to dance. Kenna, being a mage with a good knowlege of dancing, had started out with the basics:

Moving your hips and recognizing the beat of the song.

And then, the little girl insisted on slow dancing while they moved their hips.

Kenna laughed at the little girl, and obliged her command.

They ended up on the floor in mere moments, laughing goofily as the merry songs on the sound lacrima echoed through the house.

**Shake it out - Glee (written by florence&the machine)**

"I thought you'd be up here" A deep voice rumbled. Kenna looked up at the white haired take over mage, and gave him a small smile.

He had really changed since she had first joined the guild. He had gone from a timid, scared little boy into a strong willed, brave man right before the woman's eyes.

"You know me too well" Kenna said softly, going back to looking out at the town of magnolia from the rooftop of Fairy Tail.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that." He said simply, sitting next to Kenna. She sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, he just...knows all the right things to say to make my blood boil." She growled, clenching her hands, digging her fingernails into her palms.

She heard Elfman sigh, and she looked at the man before taking a breath and calming herself down.

"You know, it's not very manly of Laxus to be getting under you skin like that." He said with a serious tone. Kenna laughed softly.

"No it's not. Not even a little bit." Kenna agreed.

"You need to just shake out all of that resentment, and be the happy woman you usually are around the guild!" He said, a serious look planted on his face, his tone as serious.

Kenna laughed until tears ran down her face at that comment. It seemed silly, to shake out resentment like a dog would shake off it's wet pelt.

But perhaps she shouldn't knock it till she tried it.

**Central Park - King kong**

Kenna was on the rooftop of Fairy Tail, a bottle of rum by her side, and a mischeivious smile slapped on her face.

Laxus had brought in one of his bimbos...again.

She usually didn't mind. It wasn't anything a vast amount of assorted bottles of strong alcohol couldn't handle.

But today was different. Today was their anniversary.

She took a long swig as she thought of what she had done today. She had blown a hole in the guild when she had attacked Laxus. It had been an accident, she hadn't meant to cause so much damage.

But with the stress of everything already going on, she was surprised she hadn't destroyed the whole guild with her attack.

And then the whore called her crazy.

Kenna's face softened to a more sober look. She was crazy, she knew that. But not for the reasons what's-her-fuck thought her to be crazy.

She was crazy, because she had thought Laxus would have respected today, would have maybe been civil.

Maybe, for just one stinking day, she thought he would have been the old Laxus.

She was crazy for getting such high hopes for the day.

**Not alone - Darren Criss**

Kenna felt her blood soak through her clothes, her back drenched in the thick liquid. She couldn't feel her body, and the monster's roar seemed to accent how deep the shit she was in was.

A sudden, burst of heat radiated to where the monster's cries were, and she could swear she heard Erza and Gray's voices roar in retaliation.

Big, furry and strong arms were suddenly lifting her up from the ground, and she let out a startled, pained cry when she saw it was a big, green and white bull with an axe on it's back carrying her.

"What..." She gurgled.

"My gorgeous master Luuuucy is here to saaavve your looovely body!" The bull exclaimed, hearts bursting comidically from his eyes.

"Taurus, stop harassing her and get us to safety!" A shrill voice exclaimed from his left. Kenna turned her head as best she could and saw a smiling Lucy staring up at her.

"We knew you'd need help! Sorry it took so long, Natsu took the train twice again."

Kenna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We know why you went by yourself." Lucy said, her voice changing to a sad tone "And please don't think you're alone anymore!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, flying over to the two of them.

Kenna looked at the two, and found herself at a loss for words. Her eyes started to sting, and her face began to feel feverish as tears flowed from her eyes.

She wasn't alone anymore, and she found herself being okay with that.

**Skinny Love - Bon Iver**

His hands danced over her bare skin, making a trail of goosbumbs in it's wake. He left butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder, tenderly touching a mark he had left earlier, as if apologizing for the love bite in silence.

She was gorgeous when she was asleep, he decided. Perfect in all ways. Her curves, her skin, her eyelashes, everything. No woman would ever compete with her in his eyes, no matter what happened. She would never know exactly what she did to him. She was so patient with him, so kind.

He would never be able to admit this outloud. The man still had a reputation to uphold.

But he would protect her. He would keep her safe, and he would have too become the strongest to do it.

He would even push her away to keep her safe, to shove her from his life so no harm could fall upon her.

For she was strong, and his guild was filled with weak, spineless members who didn't deserve to be in her presance. He would remedy that.

* * *

**So, what'cha think ;)**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW.**


End file.
